Dream of You
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Little shorts on Shu and Yuki. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it...never will.

1. Oink

Yuki allowed himself a ghost of a smile as Shiuchi played with his-their niece, holding a stuffed pig and oinking, making her giggle and coo happily.

2. Didgeridoo

"I know it has a weird name but doesn't it sound so cool with our new song?!"

He was so excited, Yuki had to agree.

3. Car

Yuki felt his stomach plummet when he received a phone call from Tohma, "Eiri...I need you to sit down and I need you not to panic...Bad Luck was in a car accident...the limo flipped. I'm at the scene now...they're cutting Shuichi out of the car...it looks bad."

4. Fire

Shuichi curled up in front of the fire, in the log cabin Bad Luck was staying at when he felt his lover's strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close.

5. Red

Yuki looked at Shuichi's red eyes and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "I won't let them hurt you again. I promise."

6. Vanilla

Yuki's tongue explored Shuichi's mouth, tasting the vanilla ice cream currently melting on the table.

7. Quiet

Shuichi quietly sobbed on the couch, not wanting to wake Yuki when he suddenly heard the blonde's voice, "You think I couldn't tell? Come here. I won't let them lay a hand on you...if you need to my bed is big enough for two...at least for tonight."

8. Month

After nearly a month of missing Eiri on Bad Luck's tour Shuichi launched himself at the blonde and was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

9. Moon

The full moon cast a glow over the sleeping couple wrapped in each other's arms looking peaceful and content.

10. Gift

For Eiri's birthday Shuichi had planned on giving him a day alone without Shu's constant chatter, until, as he was leaving, Yuki picked him up and carried him into the bedroom because "You're mine and I never once said I wanted you to go anywhere."

11. Lost

"Face it Yuki...we're lost. I thought you knew the way to Hiro's house by now."

12. Pants

Shuichi's shaking hands fumbled with Yuki's belt until strong, steady hands helped him out.

13. Travel

When Shu's workload became too much and he started losing too much weight and became distant, Yuki would call Tohma and get his baka out of work to someplace tropical...just the two of them.

14. Heavy

Yuki collapsed on top of Shuichi panting until he heard Shuichi's voice, "Yuki-can't breathe! You're too heavy!"

15. Need

Sometimes all Shuichi needed was Eiri to hold him and call him his baka.

16. Search

Neither Yuki nor Shuichi were looking for love when they met, but they found it nonetheless.

17. Want

Shuichi felt gentle nips along the side of his neck and heard Yuki whisper next to his ear, "I want you."

18. Pain

Yuki hated seeing his Shu in pain, so watching him whimper as they set his broken arm was as painful for Yuki as it was for Shu.

19. Gerbil

As Yuki held Shuichi as he cried, their gerbil lying dead in his cage, he couldn't help but feel bad himself, having grown attached to the gray ball of fluff.

20. Beach

Shuichi darted into the ocean, Yuki admiring his tight ass from the shore.

21. Polite

Shuichi couldn't be more overjoyed at how polite Yuki was to his family the first time Shu brought him home for dinner.

22. Road

Yuki nearly gave himself another stay in the hospital because of an ulcer when Shuichi, standing a few yards ahead of him on the side of the road, barely managed to fall out of the way of a speeding car.

23. Machine

"Damn Shuichi...I thought the seme's were supposed to be the constant sex machines."

24. Somewhere

Listening to Shuichi sing '_Somewhere Over the Rainbow_' in perfect English, Yuki couldn't help but fall for him again and again.

25. Tie

Yuki assured that his boy toy's hands were tied to the bed before descending on his chest, enjoying the mewls of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Desk

Yuki smirked to himself as he ravished Shuichi, pressing him to his office desk and making him moan.

2. Run

Tohma grabbed for Yuki to prevent him from running on stage but the blonde writer dodged him and ran on stage to catch his pink haired lover before he hit the ground.

3. Time

Every time Yuki would pull out a cigarette Shuichi would give him a dirty look and mutter things about lung cancer until Eiri eventually quit.

4. Candy

Shuichi gave Eiri a coy look from under lowered lashes and slowly licked the candy cane he was eating before engulfing it in his mouth.

5. Dance

Shuichi whimpered as Yuki gently looked over his badly sprained ankle, "Sorry Shu. Remember, no more crazy dancing on stage."

6. Mine

Yuki felt a stab of jealousy as Ryuichi brought his face closer to his Shuichi and made the boy laugh, "He touches him, I kill him."

7. Drink

Shuichi held out two small pills and held the glass of water to Yuki's lips, "Take them. It's your medicine. It should help."

8. Book

'Dedicated to my baka. You made me who I am today by saving me from myself. I don't say it enough: 'I love you.'

9. Hot

Shuichi's forehead was hot and damp from sweat as Yuki placed another cool cloth on the back of the singer's neck to bring down his fever.

10. Sun

Shuichi looked at the setting sun before arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin rested on the top of his head.

11. Storm

The storm raged outside as Yuki paced the apartment, waiting impatiently for his tiny lover who had been due home and hour ago.

12. Chocolate

Yuki licked the chocolate syrup from Shuichi's chest making the boy whimper happily.

13. Halloween

Yuki watched as Shuichi-looking very edible in a very tight black cat costume-jumped around the stage for Bad Luck's Halloween concert.

14. Gift

Shuichi's dark mood brightened when he opened his suitcase and discovered a small teddy bear from Yuki: 'For when I'm not around. This way you have something to latch onto.'

15. Vacation

Yuki shook his head but had to hold back a smile as Shuichi (wearing pink Mickey Mouse ears) took a picture and then got autographs from Mickey and Minnie, beaming the whole time.

16. Box

Yuki kissed Shuichi in thanks for the beautiful, elegant watch Shuichi had given him hidden in a small gift box.

17. Cuddle

Shuichi snuggled his head to Yuki's chest and fell asleep in strong arms.

18. Guess

Shuichi instantly guessed the reason for Yuki's pissy mood and gently tugged him to their bedroom to rest and take his migraine meds.

19. Pride

Yuki watched with pride as Shuichi gleefully accepted Bad Luck's music award.

20. Feet

Shuichi's tiny, ice cold feet brushed against Yuki's and nearly knocked him out of the bed, "Damn Shu! Your feet are like ice!"

21. Money

Shuichi delightfully held up a penny he had found before handing it to Yuki, "A lucky penny. Make a wish."

22. Shock

"He's going into shock," the medic explained to Yuki as they loaded a panic-stricken Shuichi into an ambulance after he had collapsed from seeing the men who had raped him at the backstage door after a concert.

23. Sick

As another barking cough came from Shu's little body Yuki moved him closer to the humidifier and wrapped another blanket around him.

24. Date

Though he'd never admit it, Yuki's fondest memory of his and Shu's early relationship was of their first date.

25. Secret

Hiro watched Yuki kiss a sleeping Shuichi and smiled, knowing that Yuki's love for his best friend was no longer a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Relief

Yuki sighed silently with relief as Shuichi's eyes fluttered opened, "How are you feeling? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

2. Caution

Shuichi cautiously crept into the bedroom and looked at the sleeping Yuki on the bed who was laid up with a migraine.

3. Celebrate

Yuki nipped lightly at Suichi's neck, "Why don't we celebrate the concert tonight a little early?"

4. Help

Shuichi attempted to cook dinner and was overjoyed when Yuki decided to help him.

5. Book

Shiuchi always seemed to know when Eirir was hard a work on a book and would be quiet and not disturb him.

6. Power

When the power went out Shuichi's cough seemed to get worse and Yuki was determined to get it back on so Shu could sit by the humidifier allowing him to breathe easier.

7. Hope

After Shuichi's comment in regards to his present to Yuki of 'I hope he likes it,' Hiro ruffled his hair, "He will...or I'll kick his ass."

8. World

To Shuichi, Eiri Yuki was his world.

9. Right

With his right arm in a cast Shuichi needed Yuki's help to do things around the house.

10. Glance

Yuki glanced at the sleeping singer in the passenger seat and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

11. Fair

"Its not fair Hiro! Just because we're both guys doesn't mean anything! I love him!"

12. Red

Yuki looked at Shu's red, watery eyes and felt anger settle in his stomach at himself for allowing the boy who had stolen his heart to go through what he had gone through.

13. Small

Looking at Shu on the hospital bed Yuki was reminded how small his lover actually was.

14. Continue

As Yuki unconsciously pulled Shiuchi to him in his sleep, the singer knew his boyfriend would continue to love him forever.

15. Unzip

Yuki unzipped Shu's tight leather vest, "You look so sexy right now."

16. Argue

"Dammit Yuki! Just say how you feel for once! If you don't want me around say it! If you love me...then tell me!"

17. Drive

Yuki practically flew down the road when he got a call from Hiro that Shu was sick at the studio.

18. Autograph

Yuki held back a smile as Shu signed a CD and took pictures with the little girl in a wheelchair who was at the way back of the crowd.

19. Monday

Hearing his lover's forlorn sigh of, 'I hate Mondays' Yuki carried Shuichi to the bedroom, determined to change his mind.

20. Explain

"Ok...before you get mad about the broken laptop...I can explain."

21. Erase

Yuki held Shu as he cried from the nightmare and the writer made up his mind to erase the bad memory from the boy's mind.

22. Secret

Even though he tried to keep it a secret all of Shu's fangirls knew how much Yuki loved the lithe singer.

23. Connect

Shuichi's head flew back in ecstasy as Yuki's mouth connected with his chest.

24. Different

As they cuddled on the couch-well one cuddle, one kind of endured it-Yuki realized that even though six years had passed since they first met his Shuichi was no different.

25. Know

"I know him better than anyone Tohma. He's sick and I'm taking him home."


End file.
